Take Away the Memories of Distant Days
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: Just a little oneshot of the events between Worlds 4-4 and after. I had to get this out of my system. That, AND I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A FANFIC WITH MR. L


_This is the Mario fic I've been planning to do. Yeah- I know I should be working on the Story of Shard, but i need to get this one out of my system.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Mario, there would be a return of Mr. L.

But I don't.

**-x-x-x-**

Mr. L's weakened body laid a few feet away from the wreckage of his Metal Bro. The mechanic was sprawled out on his stomach, eyes closed behind his mask. He was conscious, but the pain in his mind and the idea of Brobot's condition kept his eyes closed. How could he, The Green Thunder, lose to the heroes? (And in his opinion, they were the start of some kinda bad joke. [A fat plumber, a pink princess, and a reptile with a failing record in villainy. ]) Mr.L's thoughts went back to the action of the brawl. The over-grown reptile hadn't been too much of a problem, and it was Peach who took him down. He didn't understand, his moves had been so perfect and graceful, yet, during the battle, his moves had become more sluggish, and even his all powerful super-jump missed, and for some reason, Thunder Hand wasn't working either.

_I couldn't let you hurt my brother. _

_Or Peach._

_Or even Bowser!_

Now he remembered why he had failed.

_Luigi._

Luigi had distracted him, and the two had even started a battle for the mind, during the fight. Mr. L had tried to keep his cool throughout the fight.

*Flashback*

Clutching his head, the Green Thunder fell to his knees. There was a pain in his side, and a voice ringing in his head.

_Green Blunder! Green Blunder! __Green Blunder! Green Blunder! _

**"SHUT UP!" **He yelled, just as Peach delivered a swift kick to the jaw, causing Mr. L to flip onto his stomach.

In that short time, when he was at his weakest, Luigi had momentarily gained control, his blue eyes boring into Mario's. Mr. L had regained control soon after, Luigi accomplished just a second of control.

Mr. L forced himself to stagger up, his legs shaking a little, and his knees pleading to give out.

_No._

_HE WOULD NOT FAIL!_

He was The Green Thunder, first-rate minion, excelled mechanic, and-

_An arrogant fool!_

**"Oh, shut up Luigi."** He muttered under his breath.

Mr. L regained himself, redrawing attention from the heroes.

**"I never expected such a challenge from an over-grown reptile, a pink princess, and the second-rate Mario Bro."**

**"Second-rate?!"**

_My bro is not second-rate! He'll stop you, He'll stop Bleck, He'll overpower evil again!_

_Luigi. There are two Mario Bros. I think Mario's Second-Rate. Give that a second to sink in, you spineless__ Plumber. _Mr. L told the counter-part in his head.

_What... What do you mean?  
_

**"Whatever, cause I've got a surprise for you, for beating me."**

The machanic did a little twirl, and pressed a button that he had sewn into into the sleeve of his jumpsuit.

**"COME TO ME, METAL BRO!" **He yelled, Brobot crashing through the background, and into the scene.

He hopped into the Metal Brother, looking out from the green hat. **"How do you like him? He's magnificent, isn't he? Built him myself, and the construction was no problem."** Before they could react, Mr. L spoke again.

**"NOW FOR PAIN!"  
**After mustache throws, shooting missiles and rays, inhaling the plumber, and shooting him more, Mario ended up beating him too.

*End of Flashback*

Mr. L knew he couldn't continue laying here forever, and hesitantly opened his silver eyes.

_Brobot!_

_So how's your "Metal Brother" doing, Green Blunder?  
_

Mr. L ignored this, forcing himself to move. He pushed himself off the ground, staggering up on wobbling legs. The giant head's eyes were smashed opened, the mustache was bend and broken in half, the motor smoked black, and it's inhaling mouth was opened like an endless scream.

_Well great, It's going to take forever to fix my Bro!_

_He's not your Bro. _

_At least I don't coward in the Shadow of my Bro, like some guy I know._

_At least mine's not made of metal!  
_

_And mine shoots Lasers, Missiles, and so much more. And what does he do? Jump. Does he do anything other than jump, no._

_Well at least-  
_

_Shut up Luigi. You know you've been cowering in his Shadow, taking the second role, letting him jump on you, literally, sometimes! And you know why Mario's the second-rate Bro?  
_

_Enlighten me, you- you- Green Freak!  
_

_Oh, I'm shaking, Green-stache._

_You are staggering._

Mr. L looked up from Brobot's thruster, disbelieving him.

_Technically, you are too. This is your body, our mind._

Luigi silenced for a moment, then piping up again. _You suck, Green Blunder._

A smirk crossed Mr.L features. It now came to him: How would he get Brobot from here to the Castle? So he could get him repaired?

_You could leave him here._

_Not on your life, Greeny._

_Well someone's attached._

Mr. L rolled his eyes, climbing into the smoky area of Browbot's cockpit. _Well, the internal damage isn't too bad. And the thruster needs to be I can do a little temporary fix and fly him home?_

_You're insane.  
_

_Nope. I have something to piece him together long enough to get him back._

_You're also insane because your going to try and fly this heap of junk back to Bleck's.  
_

_I'll kill you for saying those words._

Mr. L dug into a cabinet in the floor of the cockpit, coming out was a wrench, a screwdriver, and-

Duct Tape.

_Really? Duct Tape?_

_I'll use it on your mouth next._

The mechanic shambled Brobot together, sighing. He stuck the broken end of Brobot's stache in the cockpit, and shuddered at the sputtering of Brobots engine. The sound of his Bro's pain bugged him, and that was the first thing he planned to do when he got back to the castle- put a few bandages on himself, then get to fixing his bro. Luigi was silent as Brobot took a smokey flight, and the ride back home would be tense for the spineless plumber in his mind.

-x-x-

It had been nightfall by the time he got back. Mr. L's right side was rolled in gauze, his cheek was bandaged, there was a little cast on two of his fingers, and he'd been ordered to stay in bed until he was healed. Which meant no fixing his Bro. The Green Thunder stared at the ceiling, the moonlight pouring in from the window. He turned his head, seeing his mask on his nightstand. Luigi only pestered him.

_Why do you think he's your Bro?_

_Because it's in his name, and I built him with my blood, sweat, and tears.  
_

_Why do you do this? _

_Because it's what I do._

_What do you do?  
_

_I serve the Count._

_Why do you hide behind that mask?  
_

_Because that's my thing._

_I hide in a Shadow, you hide behind a mask. I have a hero for a brother, you built one. I'm a coward, you're a hateful mongrel. You make no sense L. _

**"Go to sleep, Green stache."  
**

-x-x-x-

I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER ENDING.


End file.
